Crimson
by Ranchdressing
Summary: chaos is missing so Jr. is out looking for him. I DON'T OWN MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS! I just wanted to say that... But there will characters from FF7 that I don't own. Chapter 11 up! last chapter!
1. All I See Is Crimson

**All I See Is Crimson...**

Ranchdressing: hi everybody-or anybody who's reading this. anyway, this is a Jr./MOMO fic that i kept dreaming about but never did anything about it. just to let you know,flames ARE accepted-any feedback is helpful.

disclaimer:i don't own ANY of these characters...if i did,Shion would've already 'fessed her feelings about Allen up already...

Summary:'There are some things about me that you don't need to know...' 'Like what?' 'Many secerts...'

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

_'Where did chaos go Shion? Do you know?'_

_'No Jr. I wish I did. Did you ask everyone else besides me?'_

_'Yeah and they didn't know. But I'm worried. Sure he leaves alot but he always comes back...right? Is he gonna come back?'_

_'Of course he is Jr.! Why say something like that anyway!'_

_'I'm sorry but I'm just thinking about what he told me yesterday. You know before we went to bed? He said '_There are some things about me that you don't need to know...many secerts hidden in my past..._' Do you think that he's going...to face his inner demons like I did with Albedo?'_

_'Maybe. How about...we look for him tomarrow? If we don't find him we'll keep looking until we're tired? That sound like a good idea?'_

_'Yeah. I'll go to bed now...and hope tomarrow is here when I wake up...'_

'I haven't seen the Little Master this depressed ever since he killed Albedo(A/N:i'm setting this after Jr.'s final showdown with his brother... sori for not telling you!) and chaos brought him back here. Poor guy. He doesn't even know if chaos is alive or not...'Mary said,looking at Jr. walk into his room.

'Yeah. I bet he's probably thinking about that right now... And he's probably trying to wish that isn't true. That the one who seems to watch over him-his new protector-is dead. We should try to stop talking like this. It's not like he's dead,right?'Shion said,standing with Mary as Jr. walked slowly down the U.M.N. hallway.

_'Crimson. That's all I see. What is this crimson that runs from my body? I feel weak. Is it because of the crimson? Or is it because of my weakness? Is it my fault? Is it because I'm here-and all alone? I want to get out. I want to escape this pain-this weakness-but I can't. Because he's here. He's here to make sure I don't escape. Won't someone help me? This lost lamb that no one cares about and is forgotten?'_

'Hey Hojo! (A/N:yes i know he's from a totally different game-i don't own him or the game-and i'm sorry if anyone hates him. i hate him too but he's perfect for this role...) It looks like your experment is trying to off itself again.'a guard said,laughing.

'Oh really? Hee Hee Hee Hee! Too bad he can't die by that huh? It doesn't matter! Look at all this blood! All this precious blood-going to waste.'Hojo says,stepping in the blood to get to his 'spiecem' (or however you spell it...). 'Now now. Can't have you wasting yourself away,can we chaos. Or should I say Failed Vessal 12095. Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee!'

_'I can't see very well. All I see is the crimson. All I feel is it touching my skin-and leaving it as quickly. I-I want to get out of here. I want to forget you-and most off all,I want to forget myself.'_

'Hee Hee Hee! I know you want to die! HA HA HEE HEE HEE! But I-I won't let you! Not until your so-called friends come to get you!'Hojo says,grabbing the groves off of chaos and letting all the blood pour out...

'Mngn! NO! CHAOS!'Jr. yelled as he woke up,panting hard and dripping in a cold sweat. Less than a minute later everybody-Shion,KOS-MOS,MOMO and Mary-came running into his room.

'Jr.! Are you alright?'MOMO asked as Shion asked 'What about chaos?' just as Mary asked 'Little Master did you have a nightmare?'

'He's in pain. chaos is in pain. I'm alright and it wasn't a nightmare Mary. I felt the pain of chaos...'He said as he looked down. 'Hey Shion? Do you or Dr. Mizrahi know some scientist named Hojo?'

Shion nodded. 'Yes. He's a crazy doctor who should've been dead for quite some time. Why do you ask Jr.?'

'Because, that so-called dead professor has chaos. And he's torturing chaos right now.'

r.d..-so? did you like? did you hate?


	2. Please Forgive Him

**Please Forgive Him**

Ranchdressing:Hi eveybody! here's the second chapter of this unnamed fan fic! i hope somebody reads this and likes it!

disclaimer:i don't own any of the characters-except for a few guards here and there.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

'W-what? How can Hojo be alive? He was killed by Cloud Strife and his friends. And how do you know this anyway,Jr.?'Shion asked him,confused.

'I feel his pain-you think I'm strange don't you? Well I don't care! I have to save him!'Jr. said,getting out of bed. 'And I don't care if I have to go get him alone! Do you guys understand? Because if you don't I can't explain it any better than that!'

'Jr. if you are going,then...take me with you! I know I'll probably in the way,but chaos is a close friend. So please let me come Jr.! Please?'MOMO said,getting her weapon out and ready.

'MOMO...'Jr. said,sounding surprised. Then he smiled and put his guns in his pockets. 'Okay MOMO! Let's go!'

'Hold it! You're not leaving without me!'Shion said said,putting her E.M.S. on her arm.

'And I'm not leaving Shion behind. That means I'm coming with you two.'KOS-MOS said emotionless.

'That's good and all but how will we get out of here without being seen? I mean,we are a pretty big group. So what do you think we should do?'Jr. said,looking out his door.

'Well Little Master,I could knock the security out. But it'll only be for a little while-Master Gaigun(A/N:i know i spelled his name wrong...please correct me !) will know about it. However if you pace youself and know how to get out then you'll be fine! Now hurry up and get outta here Little Master!'Mary said,pushing them out and working on cutting out the alarms.

'Heh! Thanks Mary!'Jr. said,waving back to her and running down the hall-holding MOMO's hand. 'Shion! KOS-MOS! We can get our E.S.' and lunch then quietly if we hurry and cut down our speed!'

They nodded and ran to the hanger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_Please forgive me. I have sinned. I have tried to kill myself. I am a murderer, and a fool. My last reget was not telling the truth. I...am a fool. I am...a liar. Please don't cry tears for me-I am not worth them. I feel something coming down my face. It's warm and tastes funny. Am I...crying? Why? They come down as quickly as the crimson did..._'

'Oh my? Are you crying my specimen? Why? Is it because you feel like you want to die? HEH HEH! But it's too bad you can't! Let me give you some advice,Yeshua,you can't die until I tell you to. You got that?'Hojo said,punching his specimen in the face.

'_I'm sorry. Please forgive me for the sins I have commited. Please don't hurt me anymore..._'

'I can hurt you anytime I want! Don't you dare forget that!'Hojo yelled and walked away.

'_Yes. Please run. For as you hit and abuse me,torment and use me,**he** is waiting for the chance to come out. **He** is waiting to kill you again..._'

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

r.d.-so? what do you think?


	3. I am a Sinner

Crimson by Ranchdressing

okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokoko

A/N:well hi everybody! i'm sori that i haven't updated in so long...i was out of town-with no computers or internet access! but now i'm back and ready to update. but before i begin,i wanna thank these two reviewers:KOS-MOS rox & kikyogirl900 for helping me out.

disclaimer:i don't own any of the characters expect for a few guards here and there.

nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

I am a Sinner

'Okay MOMO! Are we ready to go?'Jr. asked MOMO as they got in the E.S. Asher(A/N:i know she has her own and all but who's gonna be her co-poliot? Ziggy isn't here yet...)

'You bet Jr.! Just give me the directions and I'll take us there!'MOMO said,smiling while she was hooking-well connecting-to the Asher's navitgation system. 'Downloading infomation...I will be leaving the weapons in your controls Jr.'

'Roger MOMO. I'm sending you the infomation right now. How much ammo output to we have?'

'We have about...56 laser bullets left out of 100,35 qz. of engery beam ammo,and physical attacks are at maximum output. Shall I begin takeoff?'

'Hold on. We gotta wait for KOS-MOS and Shion to get ready.'Jr. said,looking down at MOMO. Was it just him or is MOMO's eyes the same color as KOS-MOS? 'Hmm...it looks like we're getting a message. MOMO,play it out!'

'Okay. Here it is.'

'Jr! What the heck do you think you're doing! And where are you taking that E.S.!'Gaignun yelled,hurting Jr.'s ears.'Get your butt back in here. NOW!'

'Sorry Gaignun but I can't do that. MOMO! How long until we're cleared for take off?'

'About .3 seconds and counting. .2.964...2.003...1.974...0.90...and we're cleared for take off. KOS-MOS and Shion has confrined that they are ready for take off. Your orders Jr.?'

'Alright! It's time for take off! E.S. Asher is moving out!'

'_What can they call me? What can they tell me? All of the crimes that they made me do. All the inpurities that make thy body so...pure. Why? Why am I here? Is it because it was forseen-my ultimate death,never happening? Ha. This great dream of mine-death-I seek it,but it can never be found. I seek death-something that keeps slipping away from me...'_

'Oh dear...it looks like you finally stopped crying.'a guard that was standing outside said.

'You're right. Maybe he realized that nobody cares about him or is coming to 'save' him. Heh heh.'another one said. Both guards then looked at themselves,at the 'monster' within the cage,at each other again,then began to laugh.

'_Please kill me. I want to die. I want to atone for my sins. But..._'the specimen looked at his cut up arms. 'allow me to release your souls'

'Huh?'both guards said as they noticed the change in the 'monster's' vioce. Then they turned around and realized that they made a very,very bad mistake.

'You heard me. Allow me to release your souls before I atone for my sins. I do hope you don't mind.'the 'monster' said,putting his most cut up hand out at one guard's face. 'All of you poor lost souls...may you be reborn anew.' The 'monster' then let his blood run down his wrist unto the floor. And as the blood touched the floor,both guards fell to pieces-but their souls vanished...

TO BE CONTIUED...

r.d.-so did you like? are should i edit it some?


	4. All of These Poor Lost Souls

Crimson by Ranchdressing (-)

A/N:Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But here it is! However,I wanna thank RubedoFan.

To my reviewers:Okay I'll try write more-well type longer. But everyone please start giving me ideas so that I may make this fic enjoyable for everyone! . Thank you and I love you all!

Disclaimer:I don't anyone in this fic except Anla and a few guards here and there...

'Hmm...I don't seem to be getting any contact with my men. I wonder why...'Hojo said as he was walking to the showers. When he got there,he turned on the hot water and started taking off his clothes. (A/N:i know. that's not a very pretty sight,huh?) After about five minutes,he stepped in and let the water run down his body. (A/N:--) Hmm. I thought these scars would fade over time. I guess not...he thought,looking down in disgust at the scars that Cloud Strife and his 'friends' had inflicted on him. He then shook his head and began washing his body. 'I wonder what's taking the vessal's friends so long to come and get him. I guess they don't care about him...hmm. How did they find him anyway?'

'Umm...M-Mister Hojo? I know you're in the shower and all but I think you should come check this out.' professor named Anla yelled by the batroom's door.

'If it's not important then I'm not coming out.'Hojo said in anger.

'It's about your experiment!'

'I...see... What did he do this time,huh? Heh heh.'

'That's odd. They're not sending out any attack forces. I wonder why.'Jr. said as MOMO flew them to where they needed to go. 'What about you girls? Are you picking anything up?'

'Negative. There appears to be no emeny forces coming our way. And there is no Gnosis activity either.'KOS-MOS said,checking her sensors.

'Jr.? I sense that there is some problems with our coordinates. We appear to headed to a near life-less planet with very few life signs...'MOMO said.

'I agree with MOMO. The life on the planet appears to sending some good senses. Are you positive this is the right planet?'

'Yeah I'm sure of it.'

'What I don't get though is this. Jr.? How do you know where he is?'Shion asked looking around.

'Shion...you asking questions isn't helping helping at all right now.'Jr. said,holding his head in pain.

MOMO looked up at him. Her eyes flashed and they turned back to her normal gold. 'Jr.? Are you okay?'she asked,worried.

'Huh? Oh I'm fine. Hey MOMO? Why were your eyes red?'

She looked up at him strangely. 'What are you talking about?'she asked him,blinking.

'...Nothing. Hey MOMO? Are there any emenies heading our way or is this gonna be too easy?'Jr. said,changing the subject completely.

'...There appears to be no emeny threat. Would you like to proceed?'she asked in monotone.

'Yeah...'

'_All of these poor lost souls...all of these poor lost souls...all of these poor lost souls...all of these poor lost souls..._'

'He's been saying that all morning. What do you think happened?'Anla asked Hojo.

'Hmm...I suppose he finally gave up all hope of escaping...'

'I suppose so... But what do you think he means by 'all of these poor lost souls' anyway Hojo?'

'Who knows? But bring him to my lab. I'll probe his memory to see if he has done anything...foolish.'Hojo said,walking away.

'_Unleash some of thy power..._'

Suddenly the cage behind Anla began to glow. She backed up and began walking away. I refuse to let myself be killed by something like...that. she thought. _'Where are you going?'_a vioce said in her head. _Weren't you supposed to bring me to Hojo's lab? I want to go there. Let me out of here!_ She felt here body turn around and begin walking. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of the thing's cage.

'_Have you come to let me out?_'a small voice said from within the cage. '_If you are,please be careful._'

'Be quiet! Now come on!'Anla said while pulling the experiment out of it's cage. She was shocked at how beautiful it was. Long silver hair that touched it's shoulders,a slender-yet perfect-body,and deep green eyes. She shook her head and put handcuffs on him (she found out it's a boy...). Then led him to Hojo's lab.

r.d.-do you like? is it as long as you want it?


	5. I Have Releashed Their Souls

**Crimson by Ranchdressing **

**A/N**:thank you kikyogirl900! now i have something to go by! gives you a Jr. and chaos plushie i think i will make this a chaos/OC fic! smiles really big

**Disclaimer**:i don't own any of the characters in this story except for anla and a few guards here and there.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**I Have Releashed Their Souls**

Okay so chaos might be there. But why there? Why nowhere else? Shion thought as Jr. led them to a planet. (A/N:from here on out,i'll be putting a up when people are thinking. okay?)

'Shion. Jr. is sending us a transmission. Shall I play it?'KOS-MOS asked,ruining Shion's train of thought.

'Hmm? Yeah sure. What's up Jr.?'

'Hey Shion! KOS-MOS! It turns out that we're gonna hafta leave our E.S. behind! It seems the people on this planet don't trust big robots. We'll just have to put these down somewhere. Okay?'

'Alright.'

'Affirmative.'

'Jr. please hold on. I will have to put on our turbo speed in order not to get caught entering the planet.'MOMO said,while closing her eyes.

'Okay. Lead the way MOMO!'Shion said,about to do the same.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Anla led him to the lab in scilence.

'...chaos.'

'What?'

'My name. Yours?'

'Why should I tell you?'

'Because it is the polite thing to do. Now,what's your name?'

'...Anla Thompson.'

chaos smiled.

'Why am I here? Do you know?'he asked her.

She shook her head.

'...no. Hojo never tells me anything. All he says is 'The vessal is important. He should be loved-yet at the same time feared.' I never understood what he meant.'

'Do you do now?'

'Huh? No I don't. By the way,what happened to the two guards that was watching you in the cage?'

chaos looked down. Then his eyes flashed red.

'I killed them. Well, I can't really say 'killed'. More like I releashed them for the torment of the world. Is that funny?'chaos asked as Anla began laughing.

'You know, I wish I could leave all my suffering. That way,my life would be so much better. But hell, the mistakes people make in life must be done-that way, we'll know what fate has in stored for us... Here's the lab.'she said,opening the door.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Okay MOMO! Land us right here!'Jr. yelled as MOMO began landing them.

'Affirmative.'

MOMO abuptly stopped causing Jr. to jerk forward and nearly crash into the Asher's head.

'Jr., we're getting a transmission from E.S. Dinah. Shall I play it though?'MOMO asked.

'Uh...yeah. What's up?'

'Jr. I sense we are far away from our objective. Why is this?'KOS-MOS asked.

'Oh this? This way,we won't draw a lot of attention. But I think you will KOS-MOS,in your battle armor.'

'Oh really?'

'You think so too Jr.?'

'Yeah Shion! Put her in some normal clothes!'

'Okay Jr.! But there's one problem! There's no extra clothes!'Shion said,pouting.

'Excuse me but why don't we go out and look for some? Then we can buy some!'MOMO says,smiling.

Jr. looked at her.

'That's a good idea! What do you think Shion?'

Shion smiled.

'That's great! I even brought some money!'

Then everyone got out of their E.S.

'Come on KOS-MOS! Let's go look for clothes!'Shion said,dragging KOS-MOS.

'...Let's not.'KOS-MOS said,staying still.

'Don't be like that KOS-MOS! Now move-or will we have to use a magnet?' (A/N:you know what? i've always wondered what would happen if you put a magnet next to or on KOS-MOS...)

'Well KOS-MOS? Will you cooperate?'

'...As you wish Shion...'she answered with pure hatred in her voice.

However Shion didn't notice...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

'Hojo,as ordered I've brought you your experiment. I've brought you your 'Failed Vessal',sir.'Anla said.

'Oh yes. Set him in the chair.'Hojo said,not even looking at her.

'Yes...sir.'she said,glaring at the back of his head while putting chaos in a wierd-looking chair.

_Anla. It's okay. Don't get angry. I can tell...he knows of your anger and is amused._

Anla sighed.

'Mister Hojo...'

'Yes...?'

'...Nothing. Never mind.'

'If you say so...'

Anla walked out the lab.

'Heh, heh. It seems she has some feelings for you,Yeshua. She is very pretty. Long black hair that stops short of her back, deep,dark green eyes, a good body, and the outfit she has on shows it well.'Hojo said,laughing that wierd crazy laugh.

chaos' eyes flashed red with anger as he heard Hojo's thought:

_She'llbe perfect for some of my experiments!_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ranchdressing-so? do you like?

-Anla's outfit:a purple Happie Bunnie(i don't own!) shirt that says 'bow down before me.'

a blue mini-skirt that stops short above her knees.

some purple tennis shoes.


	6. Fill me with your hatred

**Crimson by Ranchdressing**

author's note: I know i haven't updated in like FOREVER and i'm really, really sori! However, there was computer problems and then there's also school and homework. So i'm so sori and will gladly kill myself in the worse way possible-by listening to Tea's "Friendship for All" speechs (and if anyone likes Tea and is reading this fic I AM SOO SORI!)-if you guys don't forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for Anla and a few guards here and there...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Don't you dare touch her!" chaos yelled.

At this Hojo turned around to see what he's been waiting to see. chaos' eyes roll to the back of his head and his wings come out. 'He needs a bit more of a push...' Hojo thought as he backs

into a corner.

"Bring in the girl." Hojo said in to a walkie-talkie that appeared outta nowhere.

"Yes sir, mister Hojo. Come on! Stop struggling! Ow!" Hojo heard as the guards tried to subdue Anla.

He cut off the walkie-talkie and went over to chaos.

"Get...away...from me...Hojo!" chaos said while struggling to keep his (what we humans call) sanity.

"Why? I want to enjoy the hatred you have for me. I want to soak in your hatred-and die by it. Or better yet, becaome renewed! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" Hojo said and went to the door. He

opened it to reveal a knocked out Anla.

"...doors are opening...paths are closing...the tides that binds it all together is broken..." she mumbled.

"...of course, Nephilim.( A/N:please correct me if i'm wrong!)" he said as he saw her leave Anla's body.( i know she doesn't normally do that...or does she?)

Hojo looked at chaos' wings go away and him fall unconcious into a deep sumber... And one word stayed in his mind:

**DAMN!**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Well KOS-MOS? How about this outfit?" Shion asked as she lifted an outfit simular to Tifas.

"...no."

"Heh, heh! How about this one?" Jr. said, lifting up a dress that looked like Arieth's but it was red like her eyes.

"...very well."

Jr. and Shion looked surprised while MOMO brought the dress.

"After this KOS-MOS, how about I fix up your hair? It'll look very pretty." MOMO said, pushing KOS-MOS in a fitting room.

"...I don't think-very well."

While all of this was going on, Shion and Jr. was standing there in shock.

"Hmm? Jr.? Shion? What's wrong?"MOMO asked, while blinking.

"Huh? Uh..it's nothing! Right Shion?" Jr. asked while tapping Shion in the ribs with his elbow.

"Um...yeah! It's nothing MOMO!" Shion said, shaking her head.

"Okay." MOMO said and turned around to the fitting room.

"Man that stopped my heart. What about you, Shion?" Jr. whispered.

"Yeah. Who knew she'd do that?" she whispered back.

"I was only joking too..."

Unknown to them, MOMO their every word.

"What are they talking about?" she whispered and began walking away from them.( someone's jelous...)

"Hey MOMO? Where are you going?"Jr. called.

"For a walk. And no I don't need any company." she answered and left looking sad.

"...you people."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you should let a young girl her age out on her own."

"Huh? Why not?"

"There's fiends out. Also, there's these three men who take little girls, well kids. All in some celebration of their 'mother'." the clothes store owner said.

"SAY WHAT!" Jr., Shion, and even KOS-MOS yelled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

r.d.: so did you like? if you have ideas as to if MOMO should/should not get kidnapped then review and tell!


	7. Crimson Notice!

Crimson Notice

i'm really sorry to say but i've lost my motivation to continue "Crimson"! i really don't know why or how! i guess it's because i don't play it so often or something! but my faithful reviewers and readers please don't worry! this does not mean i will stop writing... i'm working on a Star Ocean: Till The End of Time (known as SO3) fan fic okay? please believe when i say i'm sooo sorry! god it feels like i'm gonna cry! sniffles due to sickness but please don't worry! i will write more to "Crimson", okay? i just don't know when!

Love you always!

-Ranchdressing


	8. This Pain is Ever Lasting

**Crimson by Ranchdressing**

Ranchdressing: hey everybody! i'm back and ready to let loose! i'm so glad that you people haven't given up on me! don't worry, i'll try to update whenever i can. oh yeah, i don't wanna ruin the story for you, but in this one Jr. meets some FF7 cast members. that being said, onward to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Anla and a few guards here and there-and for this chapter only the store owner.**

**This Pain is Ever Lasting**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Say what!" Jr., Shion, and even KOS-MOS yelled.

"Yep. However, if your friend is lucky she won't get kidnapped."

"Shion, KOS-MOS, you two stay here!" Jr. said, running out the shop. "Oh man! MOMO! Where are you!" He ran around town asking people if they'd seen "a pink haired, golden-eyed, sad-looking girl", but he always got the same answer:no. "Dammit MOMO! Where are you?"

"Excuse me, mister? Is something wrong?"

"Hell yeah-huh? Who are you?"

"Are you looking for someone or something?"

"Yeah. But what's your name?"

"My name is Marlene Wallace. What about you?"

"I'm Gaignun Kukai Jr."

Marlene looked at Jr. and smiled. "What?" Jr. asked. Marlene just giggled softly and took his hand. She started leading him to a bar called "Seventh Heaven".

"Um... are we even allowed in there? Hey-slow down!"Jr. yelled, nearly falling as the young girl pulled him with surprising strength.

"It's okay! Tifa, Uncle Cloud, Uncle Vincent! Guess what! I found a new friend!" she yelled in the bar. When they got in the bar, Lr. saw 3 adults in a serious convosation.

"Hmm? Welcome back Marlene! Is this a new friend?" a woman w/ friendly red eyes, brown hair and in a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt asked.

"Yep! He, he! Let me introduce ya! The guy in to red cloak is Uncle Vinny"-the said man gave a small nod-"the man with the blonde, spikey hair is Uncle Cloud"-the said man looked at Jr. and turned back to the woman-"and the woman is Tifa!" Marlene said, smiling and pointing.

"Hi. Um... I don't know what the hell's going on here, but I'm Gaignun Kukai Jr. Please just call me Jr. But right now I'm looking for someone. Her name is MOMO and she ran off pretty damn upset. Have you seen her?" Jr. said while holding up a picture of MOMO. Tifa took the picture and shook her head. Cloud took it, glanced at it, and handed it to Vincent who just shook his head no. (a/n: at this point Marlene went outside to go play w/ the other kids...) "Really? Damn! Where the hell could she be? Huh?" Jr. said, reaching in his pockets for his cell phone. "Jr. here. Uh-huh. Really? That's good. Oh, okay. I guess we'll start looking for chaos, huh? Uh-huh. Well have KOS-MOS pull up a search for Hojo and tell me how it goes. Alright. Bye Shion." As soon as he put up his cell phone, he saw everybody staring at him. Cloud then walked over to Jr. He held out a sword and pointed it at Jr.

"Start talking. Tell me everything you know about that son of a bitch Hojo. Now."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

chaos woke up a few hours later in a... room. "Well this is strange. Why am I not in a cage? An inpure creature like me should be in one." Suddenly a light came on. (a/n:it was very dark) Hojo walked in with lots of needles. He walked over to chaos-who started crawling away from him.

"Ah I see. After the power seal cracks it fixes itself by getting rid of unnessary thoughts-such as thoughts of escape." Hojo said while walking closer to a trapped chaos. "Don't worry Yeshua, I'm not gonna hurt you much. I just need some blood. Then I'll go away. Afterall, you don't want me here, do you?" He bented on one knee and grabbed chaos' arm.

"L-let me go!" stuttered a terrilied(sp?) chaos.

"No. Why should I? Afterall, you cost me alot of problems with that stunt you pulled with Anla. Now, do you want to give blood the easy way, or the hard way? Hojo demanded while taking out a needle.

chaos looked at it with wide eyes and started twisting away. "Get away form me!" he yelled and the needle broke, cutting Hojo's skin.

Hojo just looked at the wound, then at chaos, than the wound again. "I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way." he said, sighing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

r.d.-okay, that's the end of this chappy. do you like? do you hate? please review and tell.


	9. Raped and Torn Inside

**Crimson by Ranchdressing**

a/n:hey you guys! i'm trying to update a new chappy to Crimson-while avoiding a total brain meltdown! i've just turned 16-but i can't play video games! so all i can do now is type fics about games i'll never get to play-characters i'll never get to see! breaks down and cries oh this is too much! on to the disclaimer! runs out the room

disclaimer:i don't own any of the characters-except for anla and a few gaurds here and there. i'm so poor! i don't even own my own soul-it belongs to rei! (a inside joke that only Slipping Sanity would understand. yes i know my sense of humor is morbid and wierd... i'm proud of it...)

"blah blah"-talking

_"ha ha"_-thinking

**-nya nya-**-voice in chaos' head

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hojo smiled at the squirming chaos as he started to satnd up. Hojo then went to the door and locked it. "We can't have anyone interupting us, now can we?"he said, turning around to face chaos.

"W-what are you going to me? Why? I've done nothing to you..."chaos said while tembling.

"Exactly Your progess has greatly deceased and I want to find out why."Hojo said, walking close to a tembling chaos.

"H-how are you gonna do that?"he asked while sliding along the wall he was on away from Hojo.

Hojo just smiled an all too innocent smile at the frighten boy. "Like this."he said and walk over to him and stopped him from moving.

He kissed the boy to stop him from screaming and forced his tounge in chaos' mouth. After that he started to strip off both his and chaos' clothes...

(okay. i know i left you all with a big teaser-but i don't know how to write lemons so you're all gonna have to email me some tips on how to write a lemon, use your imagination, and/or write a lemon for me-i'm fine with any of these. but please don't flame me saying something like "why didn't you do this..." because they will hurt my feelings and you will get no more Crimson fics until the flamer says sorry...)

After he finished, Hojo put his pants back on and stuck a needle inside a tramatized chaos and collected the blood he needed.

"I rather enjoyed that. Didn't you? H-ha ha ha!"he said and walked out, leaving chaos bleeding onto the floor.

**-Did you enjoy that?-**

"No... Why would I?"

**-Really? Well I suppose he should be punished for coming inside you, violating you, and fucking you, huh?-**

"...I want out of here..."

Tears slid down choas' face as he curled up into a ball of shame.

"Someone... Please let me go..."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Jr. started backing awwy from Cloud's sword (the metal one!). But behind him was Vincent holding out his metal, golden claw.

"Okay... this is wierd. Look people, I don't know a damn thing about Hojo, okay? I only know that he's alive and torturing my best friend chaos, alright! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go look for my friend MOMO."Jr. said and walked out of the bar.

"Wait a minute. Hojo can't be alive. We killed him, remember? So what-no who-the hell is Jr. talking about?"Tifa asked.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Jr. ran around looking for MOMO based on what Shion told him.

"Let's see... There's a park just outside this sector. It may be small but children still go there. Shion suggested that I start looking there... So... okay!"he yelled and took off out the sector.

But unknown to him, his actions were being watched by someone...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile MOMO was indeed out of the sector-but not at the mini-playgound. She was walking toward a church (we all know where she is...). There inside she saw a strange animal-like thing (red: hey!) looking at the flowers.

"Umm... excuse me? Where am I?"she asked while slowly walking towards the flower bed. The... animal turned around and growled at her.

Then it charged at her.

She stood there for a moment then pulled out her Dragon Rod.

"Don't even move. Just stand completely still."it said and bit a monster that was behind her.

She turned around and ran outside. The animal ran beside her. Outside they saw a bunch of fiends.

"Damn. I can't take them all out-and protect you. When I give you the signal, I want you to run in to the church and all the way up to the top. Do you understand?"

MOMO nodded. She then looked at the monsters and yelled out "Angel Arrow!"

The animal looked up at her as she flew into the sky and shot beams of light onto all of the fiends-and it somehow destroyed them. When she landed, she winked at him.

He looked her then all the fiends that were remaining. "Fire3!"

They all suddenly caught on fire. "Mystic powers, grant me a mircole!" Suddenly all the flames became quicker in burning the fiends. "...Flame Blast!"MOMO yelled.

Then the fiends all died. "Oh I'm MOMO by the way. What's yours?" Red XIII."

"Well it looks like you didn't need our gelp MOMO!"a voice said. They turned around to see KOS-MOS and Shion walking towards them.

"... Do you know them, MOMO?"Red asked, while getting ready to attack. "They... look like the people I know and love but... thier life pluses are different. And KOS-MOS doesn't have a beating heart!"she answered and put her Dragon Rod away-and got out her Ether Bow. "Who are you!"

Their scents suddenly changed into two familar ones. "...Kojak ... Yazoo! What are you two doing here!"Red said while growling.

"Oh no! Look out-"MOMO started but didn't finish because Loz knocked her out from behind. Suddenly Red's world went black as he last heard MOMO say "Mystic powers... grant me a mirole... final protection..." and then he fell unconcious...

r.d-what do you think? i'm sorry if the last part seemed rushed-my arm was hurting so i have to stop...


	10. Against God's Play

**Crimson by Ranchdressing**

a/n: sorry i haven't updated in a while! i was in vegas staying at my grandma's house. although i fail to see how come i was needed there-my aunt and uncle were there as well. they were handling every thing nicely... oh well! now that i'm back i can try to update this fic until the very end!

disclaimer: i don't own anything except for anla and a few guards here and there. i don't even own my very soul-it belongs to Rei. (if you haven't read the disclaimers in the pervious chapters, this is a inside joke that only SlippingSanity would understand...)

"blah blah blah"-speaking

_blah blah blah_-thinking

-**blah blah blah-**voice in chaos' head

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Anla woke up with a big headache. "What happened? Where am I now?" she asked out loud.

"Ah, I see you're awake." a vioce said. She looked up to see a young girl around the age of 12.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The girl smiled warmly. "You need not worry about it. What is more important is you being careful."

Anla looked at the girl-she seemed to be glowing. "You avoided my first question... but alright. What do I need to be careful of? Is it Hojo?" Anla said, looking around.

"Yes but that's just part of it. Be careful around Yeshua, for these emotions he is feeling is not good. Afterall, it is... the door that has opend..." she said as she faded away.

"W-wait a minute? What are you talking about?" Anla yelled, trying to catch the fading image of the young girl. But it was too late. The was gone.

"Heh heh. Are you so carzy that you're talking to yourself now, you wench?" Hojo said, walking towards Anla's jail cell with two guards behind him.

"...Where is he? Where is chaos!" she yelled. He just smirked evilly.

"He is... in a room. Why? Are you trying to fall in love with that forsaken vessal? Heh, heh, heh. This shall be very interesting." Hojo said, laughing. The guards behind him did the same. All three bodies shook with uncontrollable laughter.

Anla looked at all three with two emotions on her face: disgust and pure hatred. "Where... is he... you mad... freak of nature and pervert!" she said-no, yelled-at him.

Hojo sighed. _Why must the vessal and his stupid woman be so damn complicated?_ He gave the guards a signal to move in.

"What are you thinking about?" Anla asked, looking at the guards that was surrounding her.

"Well, if you're gone then our experiments with the vessal will improve a hundred-fold!" Hojo explained while walking out of the room. "Kill her."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Meanwhile, chaos was just waking up. He put on his clothes and tryed to walk, but he couldn't. He fell on the floor. "I... can't move. But..." he said, crawling to the door. "Someone is calling out to me. Who is... trying to talk to me?" He got to the door and stood to lean on it for support. As he stood he heard a vioce calling out to him again. "There it is again. Who are you? Where are you? Are you here with me?" He looked around. "The person isn't responding. I hope nothing bad happened." He opened th door and nearly fell onto the floor.

"Yeshua... you look like-please forgive the term-crap. Are you even able to talk straight?" Wilhelm asked, apearing outta nowhere in front of the semi-conicous teen. (now to reveal this trick! all you need to do is leave work, jump in a E.S., fly to where the silver-hair sex god's location, run really, really fast! then stand at the door where the sex god will fall into your arms! it worked for him, maybe it'll work for you!)

"No... but some... one is calling out to me. Do you know... who? or... is it... him?" chaos' vioce become a bit deeper. "Heh, heh. This... should be... very interesting." chaos said while getting up.

Although his face didn't show it, Wilhelm was begining to become afraid. "What should be interesting, Yeshua?"

chaos just smirked and stood up. (**alright, as a fair warning, the next things that chaos say is very reglious! now if you come talking to me saying i didn't warn you, i will tell you people the truth: i did!**) "I think I know who is calling to me. I will-no must-go get her. She is very important to me. But how do I get to her? Ths angel forsaken by God-yet loved and adored by his son. All of these events taking place before they are meant to..."

Nephilim appeared next to Wilhelm. "What has happened to Yeshua?" she asked.

"I believe he has fallen in love with Anla. However, God does not approve."

Nephilim shook her head. "This is not good. I believe that he will-"

"Stop talking like I'm not even here. I can hear every word you two are saying." chaos interupted. Then he began walking away. "I'm going against God's Play of life. He will kill any that goes against him. I like the way he thinks..."

Wilhelm and Nephilim looked at each other as Yeshua continued down the hall.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile Jr. was running around the park looking for MOMO. "Damn! Where the hell is she? Hmm?" He turned around and got his pistols out. "Who's there! Com on out or I'll start shooting!" Some shadows moved but didn't come out into the open. "Have it your way.(at Burger King! LoL)" he said and pulled the triggers.

r.d.-so? do you like? do you hate?


	11. Death's A Sweet Escape

Crimson by Ranchdressing

Author's Note: I apologize not updating sooner. But with the internet having problems, and school being annoying, I just couldn't find the time to update! Plus I was too busy playing videogames and being on an unfair punishment to even do anything. But since I got Xenosaga 3, I've been inspired to update Crimson. But this probably won't be on the internet after it's written because of more internet problems... But enough of my babbling... on with the fic. (Oh yeah, for this chappy, Jr. and Shion will be a little OOC, okay?) Just so everyone knows, this is the last chapter of the Crimson story. A sequel could possibly be made if I get ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not Xenosaga nor any of it's characters. I only own a copy of the game and Anla-plus a few guards here, there and everywhere. I also don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters that may appear in the fic...

"blah blah blah" is talking

_blah blah blah is thinking_

**-blah blah blah- is the voice in chaos' head talking to him or thru him**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Whoa, Jr. don't shoot! It's me! Shion! and KOS-MOS!" Shion yelled as Jr. began firing at them. KOS-MOS barely pulled her out of harms way. _If I had stepped one more step, Jr. would've shot me to death! He really needs to sone self-control!_

Jr. stopped shooting to see Shion hiding in a little bush with KOS-MOS on top of her. He tilted his head a little and tried not to laugh at how they looked. But then he suddenly became serious as he remembered why they were out here and stopping thier search for chaos. "Hey did you guys find her yet?"

Shion looked at him strangely before taking KOS-MOS' hand to stand. "Thanks." she said and dusted herself off. Then she turned to Jr. and sighed. "Unfortunately no. We asked around and no one knew where she was. We even asked all the kids and they said they had no idea who we were talking about." She looked down then looked up to see Jr.'s reaction. Oddly enough, it was calm. _Now that's weird. I expected him to flip out or start cussing or something. Something must be off..._ She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He didn't even budge. "Um.. Jr.? You still there?"

Jr. finally looked up at her. His eyes had a slight red in them, like he was holding something back. "Okay. I'll keep looking for her. You look for chaos." he said and began walking away. He didn't even make it far before Shion grabbed his arm.

"Hold it. I'm helping you look for MOMO, okay? You never know what could happen. And besides, Jin always said it was better to have a cool head about these situations. Now let me go find KOS-MOS and we'll go look for her." she said and turned away. She looked back and he was just standing there staring at her leave. Finally she got tired of it. "If you have something to say, then say it instead of just staring at me." But Jr. still stared at her. "Jr... Why aren't you talking? I mean, you're unusually quiet. If you're worried about her, then that's fine. But keeping it bottled inside won't help. Now talk to me." Yet he still didn't say anything. _Is he broken or something?_

"Go ahead and find your precious KOS-MOS. And while you're looking for her, you could be looking for MOMO or chaos. You know, actually being useful and doing something instead of waiting for someone to do it for you and you bitching and moaning about how it's not done right. And while you're at it, you can look for your damn robot while I go look for people that are actually important. Like, oh I don't know, OUR FRIENDS?!" Jr. said and began walking off.

Shion looked after him for a little while in shock. _Did he just call KOS-MOS a 'robot'? And did he just say what I think he just said? _"JR!!! I know you're pissed but that was just rude! How dare you say those things to me while you're over there in your own little damn emo pool? Huh?! And you're just gonna run away, like you did to MOMO's face when she asked you to let her go with you to Albedo! You're a goddamn coward that says things what he doesn't mean and expect people to feel sorry for you! Well guess what? You're not the only one worried about MOMO, you know! And if she heard what you just said, she'd be pretty damn pissed about it!" she yelled back and walked towards the direction that KOS-MOS went.

Jr. paused at bit and thought about what she yelled. _She's right. I am pathetic. Heh. I guess I am drowning in my own pool of emo-ness._

"I don't think so, Jr. I just think that you're thinking about things a bit too much." a familar voice said, seemingly coming out of no where.

"Huh? Who said that?" Jr. asked, looking around and finding that he's the only one in the broken playground. A familar giggle forced him to turn around again. When he did, he saw MOMO. But it looked like an after image. "M-MOMO?" Jr. asked as he put a hand through the image. _I thought so. She's not really here. It's too good to be true._

"Jr., please look at me. I'm using the last bit of my strength to send this image to you." MOMO said as she put her hand on Jr.'s face affectionately. "Sush now. Please hear what I have to say before you begin talking. Jr., I may have been kidnapped but you don't need to look for me! Please focus on finding chaos! I'll be fine! Even you said it, I'm stronger than I appear and I can protect myself! I'm not trying to sound ungrateful for all the help you-no everyone-give's me, but I need to fight-even if it's just once-on my own! I know that this means giving up on me for the moment, and I know that you hate the fact that I'm saying this, but chaos is a lot more important than me! So please, just go!"

Jr. looked down as MOMO started to fade away. He looked up again as she mouthed "I Love You" and vanished. Tears started streaking down his face he silently said over and over "I Love You Too"-the words that was caught in his throat. Soon his silent tears became sobs of angst as he remembered the sad smile on her face as she faded away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Anla had narrowly escaped her potential death as she used the guard in front of her as a body shield to stop the bullets that was shot at her. _It's a good thing I paid attention to my teacher when he was teaching us how to dodge bullets!_ She kicked one guard in the stomach and grabbed his gun as the others shot at her. Using the second attacker as a shield she shot the other guards and ran out her cell. She stopped when she saw Hojo walking towards her direction. _Uh oh! Where should I go?!_ She looked around her and saw no exit.

"Over here! Hurry!"

She turned to where she heard the voice and saw it was that little girl from before. She ran over there without hesitation and crouched low. Hojo was getting closer to her when the little girl turned to talk to Anla.

"You must be truly special for Yeshua to do this. But you need not worry. Hojo is gone now. But don't get up, for there are many guards still here and on the look out for you. Please stay here for the time being. Yeshua is coming for you, and when he does, you will die."

Anla looked at the girl and sighed. "You know, you never told me your name. Not that it matters right now, right? Any way, I'm sorry and I thank you for all your help, but I can't just sit here and wait. But who is this 'Yeshua' that you keep talking about? Is he and chaos the same person or is 'Yeshua' chaos' real name? Ha ha! I'm going to die, huh? Well I might as well die in his arms or near him than by Hojo's hands. But that doesn't matter. Listen, you need to get away from me or you'll be shot along with me. And a pretty girl like you can't go around being shot up, now can she?" Anla smiled and got up. She looked back and the girl was gone. _Good girl._

"Please be careful..."

"I will. Now then..." Anla said and turned around and saw a group of guards heading her way. "Come and get me."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

chaos walked down the hall towards Hojo's lab. **-How can you be so sure he's in there, Yeshua?-**

"I'm not. That's why we're going. Afterall, next to his lab is the prison hold. And I already know she's in there."

**-Heh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were holding a grudge. But I can't wait to see her. I bet she'll look pretty all covered in blood, don't you?-**

A smirk crossed chaos' lips as some guards came his way. "I can't wait either. Afterall, she's supposed to die soon, right?" He held out his hands and darkness covered the hallway. The guards all screamed as chaos projected the image of their fear. He smirked even bigger as they all shot themselves to get rid of their image of fear-yet it was in vain. Afterall, chaos decided to make their fears haunt them, even in death.

**-How unnaturally evil of you. Are you sure you're not holding a grudge? But not that it matters, right? _Poor lost souls, may you be reborn again anew._-**

"I think you're going to like the show I give you. Afterall, you already know the stars of it. Right, Paine?" chaos said as he walked into Hojo's lab. And Hojo was there, bending over some experiment and muttering. "What's wrong? The experiment isn't going so well?"

Hojo turned around quickly. He saw chaos standing there, leaning against the doorway to the lab. _Well well. This is surprising._ "Hello Yeshua. What's wrong? You look a little pale."

chaos looked at Hojo boredly before he began walking towards him. Hojo backed up a little-but unfortunately he didn't back very far. "You son of a bitch. I will make **you suffer for the damage you have done to this body. I will break you, my little puppet."**

Hojo's eyes widened with fear and amazement as chaos began to glow and his aura turned pitch black. His eye color changed to red and an evil smirk crossed his lips as he put a hand on Hojo's face. His fingertips traced lines on Hojo's face and arms. He also traced lines on Hojo's legs and put the tracing hand on Hojo's stomach.

**-Turned on yet?- **chaos said as he began licking Hojo's lips then bit one. **-I'm glad. Because that'll make this one 'happy' death.-**

"W-what?" was all Hojo could stutter out before his body felt as if it was burning. He grasped for air that set his lungs on fire and looked as his legs weren't there-they were not only walking off on their own, they were walking towards some of Hojo's hungry experiments. He felt like yelling for his legs to stop but it was too late. They were already being eaten by his experiments, and they were looking at him hungrily.

**-It looks like they like the way you taste. It's too bad that you move or run away, huh? But don't worry, I'm saving your so-called beating heart for last. They'll die if they eat it, and I just don't have it in me to kill them yet. Eat up everyone! I've even marked the most tasty parts!-**

Hojo looked down at his body where chaos had traced lines. They were bleeding non-stop and the experiments were advancing towards him. He smirked as chaos walked over to him. chaos patted him on the head and reached in his body and took out Hojo's heart. He then threw it out the window-and the experiments followed the heart.

**-What fools you all are.-** chaos said and walked out the lab and towards the ShinRa prison hold.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Shion found KOS-MOS bent over some animal looking thing. "KOS-MOS... is it... still alive?" she asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Do not worry Shion. It was terribly wounded, but it will survive. But it has a wound that won't heal, no matter how many Med Kits I give it. Maybe you should try healing it?" KOS-MOS said, turning towards Shion.

Shion looked at KOS-MOS like she grew a third head. "Why didn't you heal him, KOS-MOS? I mean, how many items do you have?"

KOS-MOS merely turned back toward the animal. "Shion, did you forget that I am a battle android, and therefore I have no healing capabilities. The items that I have are all Med Kit S because Allen told me to carry them in case the others might need them. Now then, this conversation has wasted approx. 45 seconds. Had you have done my request, these 50 seconds could be used to heal him."

Shion flushed for a second and moved towards the animal. "Ether Drive: Medica L." The animal moved a little and she sighed a little.

"Hey Shion? You ready to go look for chaos?" a vioce said from behind her.

Shion turned around to yell at Jr. some more then stopped when she saw he had tears coming down his eyes. "Jr.? What happened? What's wrong?" Jr merely looked up at her and wiped the tears away.

"Nothing. It's just that... you were right. I mean, I was drowning in a emo pool. So MOMO calmed my mind by telling me to look for chaos, then her. So are you ready to go? Or do you need more time?" Jr. answered, smiling sadly. He walked over to them and saw what they were standing over. "What the hell is that?"

Shion and KOS-MOS shook their heads and walked away from the animal. Jr. looked at the animal and smiled a little. "A little girl wants me to thank you. Without you she would've been dead. She wants me to tell you that she owes you her life. Her name was MOMO and she hopes that you're okay. She gave you the upmost protection that she could muster. She wants you to keep safe and wants you to keep that light that shines over your head." he said, sadly.

The animal's tail flicked as Jr. walked away towards his friends.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Anla shot another guard and ran past them towards the halll's exit. When she got towards the door, she felt many pains in her back. She turned around and looked back. There were many guards and they all had their guns pointed in her direction. She hit the floor as her vision got a little blurry. And standing in front of her was the little girl, shaking her head sadly.

"I thought I told you... to get away... you can't let them see you... you'll... get... killed..." She said as her world became dark.

"I'm sorry. But you and Yeshua are the only one's that can see me. So you don't need to worry, I'm fine... Please hang on! Just a little bit longer! He's on his way!"

Anla opened her eyes slightly and heard the guards yelling in pain. The girl vanished and in her place stood chaos. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes in pain.

"I'm glad you held on. But please, it's okay. You may go to sleep. Close your eyes and never awaken again." chaos said and smiled slightly.

"Okay... just keep me close, okay? Do... you... promise?..." Anla said as death slowly took over her.

chaos closed his eyes as tears began buliding up in them. "Yes... I promise to keep you close to me. Closer than I've ever held anyone. So please, rest your eyes and soul. I'll make you a part of me and we'll be together." Anla smiled as she died in his arms. He hugged her tightly and set her down. "Are you ready Paine?"

**-Yes.-**

"_Poor lost soul that wonders the Otherworld._"

**-May you rest in peace as we become one.-**

"_May your soul find the guidance it desires,_"

**-As I absorb thy soul in my body, keeping you close.-**

"_I shall keep my promise and break the chains that bind you to this world._"

**-I shall take you to my sacred garden and thou shall hear my song.-**

"_Thou shall hear My Beloved Gospel._"

Anla's body began to glow then fade away and her soul wrapped itself around chaos and vanished. "Close your eyes and get some rest. When you wake up, we'll be together. This I promise you, my love." chaos said and grew his wings. He flew out the buliding and went to a church. And there he stepped inside the water and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys? Do you think chaos might be in this run down looking buliding? I mean, we've seached everywhere else." Jr. asked as he, Shion, and KOS-MOS continued to seach for chaos. He looked up at the buliding and shuddered. _I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this._

"Jr.! Over here! Look!" Shion yelled as she pointed to something on the ground. Jr. ran over and saw that standing in front of her was an image of chaos and what looks like a woman. "What do you think it means?"

"Shion. I detect that this was made very recently. And that the one that craved this photo on this stone is somewhere near by. I suggest we begin seaching for this person." KOS-MOS stated as she ran numerous of seaches on the craving.

"Right. But do you get the feeling that chaos is somewhere out of our reach? Like he's close..." Shion started but didn't finish because Jr. was already taking pictures of the craving.

"...But he's somewhere far away? Yeah I got that feeling too. But I don't really want to think that way so... I'm not." Jr. said and began calling the Durandal. "Hey Mary? Is Gaignun still mad? He is?... That's just great because I need you to analyze something. It's an interesting picture, I know. Just analyze it! Thanks. Bye." He turned towards Shion and KOS-MOS. Alright. Let's go look for this artist!"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ranchdressing: and that's the end of that! i hope you all enjoyed that and i wanna ask you if you want me to make a sequel to this. if you do, please give me some type of idea. i have an idea going on, but I don't know if it's gonna go well...


End file.
